Drugs and Hospitals
by Woody2792
Summary: Stevie/Callum. Written purely for my amusement at their height difference! Apparently 14 inches... :p Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Drugs and Hospitals

Drugs and Hospitals

CID were really stressing out over a recent drugs case, which was cascading onto uniform. DCI Meadows was gradually getting more and more worried – if they couldn't sort out this drug problem soon, then they would be over-run with junkies and a huge downward spiral would start. They did not seem to be getting anywhere with anything. As soon as they got a lead then the offender would disappear for another couple of days. The main problem was that there was no substantial evidence to work with. No traces of fingerprint, hair, DNA; nothing. All they had were a few clean sheets of paper, with a message written on it telling them about a deal. When they got there, all they found were a couple of the regulars with some clean money on them, dosed up into the sky. There were meets arranged, but all they found were some sarcastic notes telling them where they should be – in the office, sleeping.

Due to all of the meets that had been 'cancelled' Jack decided that, as much as it hurt him to say it, there must be a leak in the station. Someone, somewhere was involved.

Eventually, the station atmosphere became unbearable. Everybody heard that there must be a leak somewhere, and nobody talked much anymore. They were worried that the person they were talking to would be 'the one' and therefore they would get done as well.

However, the case was still going. Stevie was working on it as the officer under Jack – everybody had other tasks that took priority, for example, Sam and Jo were working on a rape case. She was going to organise an obbo on the Jasmine Allen, see if there were any leads from there. So she wandered down to the Sergeant's office to request some uniform backup, when she saw Callum in a rather strange position – lying on the floor, partially up against the wall. Suspicious, she went in without knocking (Smithy was out on patrol) and nearly screamed. There was a needle sticking out of the fleshy part of his shoulder, and a note on his chest. Quickly she dialled for an ambulance, and called for help. Between herself and Gina, they laid him on the floor, where Stevie removed the needle using a pair of gloves, and then began CPR.

The ambulance arrived and carted Sergeant Stone away. Gina went with the ambulance, and DCI Meadows began the investigation into what happened. Will and Beth had to check through the CCTV to see who last went in there – it was the newly transferred PC Harding. The CSE arrived and found a partial fingerprint – it was PC John Harding. The note was in the same style and writing as the others, so the drugs case was wrapped up. Stuart revoked John's license and arrested him, closing the case.

Stevie visited St Hugh's after her shift. Stone was going to be okay, and was awake. They sat talking for a while, discussing the case and how long they thought the bent copper would receive. Eventually, Stevie turned to go. But as she got up, Callum caught her hand.

"Look… I just wanted to say thanks for today." He smiled.

"No problem, glad to have helped. Hope it isn't too long until you can leave." She sat back on the bed and gave him a hug. Callum ran his hand through her hair, turning her face to look at him. His eyes flicked to her lips, and back up. They both smiled as Stevie leant in to close the gap. Their lips met, and they melted into each other's embrace.

A nurse arrived to check Stone's blood pressure, and coughed loudly. Surprised, they pulled apart and Stevie rose from his bed, brushing herself down, avoiding the nurse's icy gaze.

"I'll be back in a mo – loo."

As she walked off, Callum's eyes trailed down her figure, enjoying every millimetre he could see. He leant back on the pillow and closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to wander…

It was a week before Sergeant Stone returned to work, and when he did, it was desk duty only for a few days. Stevie had continued to visit Callum in hospital, much to the disapproval of the stern nurse. But when he started working again, it was different. There was almost a complete personality change for Stevie. When around Stone, she became shy and less chatty, avoiding his gaze. As a result, he was, understandably, confused.

One afternoon they passed each other in the corridor, and Callum grabbed hold of Stevie's arm, dragging her into an empty interview room. Quickly, he locked the door and flicked the 'In Use' switch. They stood for a few seconds, looking at each other, silent, before Callum spoke.

"Stevie, I don't know what's happening. Ever since I came back to work, you've been really cold and avoiding me. Do you only ever go for ill men? Ones that are bed-ridden? Ones that-"

"No! Stop it. I…" she trailed off and leant against the wall. "It's nothing like that. I just don't do work relationships. I did at my last station and all that happened was constant gossip; when we broke up, it hurt so much to see him every day, hurt to see him with a new girlfriend. I just don't want to go through that again. Ever. I never expected to fall for you – it was nice, but unexpected. You know what the station's like. One whiff of a relationship and everyone knows and comments. I really like you Callum, but I don't know if I can bear the pain again." A tear slipped down her cheek, leaving a glistening trail. Stone went over to her and opening his arms, cuddling her close when she leant into him.

"Shh… It'll be okay. I promise Stevie, I promise."

They stood hugging for a minute before she moved and looked at his shirt.

"Oh God, I forgot… Your shirt; I'll wash it for you tonight – I've gone and got mascara on it…"

"It doesn't matter, honestly – I've got some spare ones in my locker. What really matters is you. If you honestly don't want to carry this on, then it's okay, I understand-"

"But that's just it Callum, I do, but I'm scared."

"Live life in the moment, trust me on that one."

He leant down, his lips gently touching hers for a second, before pulling back and looking into her eyes. "Stevie, the choice is yours."

She smiled, a sparkle reaching her eyes. She reached up and pulled him down by his shirt collar, surprising herself as much as him, with the speed at which she did it. He slipped one arm around her back, the other lost in her hair. They collapsed into one of the chairs, reducing the height difference dramatically.

Sometime later, Stevie was playing through how they had ended up in the interview room, when she remembered – she had been on her way to a meeting in DI Manson's office, at 13;00! She broke their embrace to look at her watch. It was now 1323.

"Bugger! I was meant to have seen the DI at 1… Double oops!" She quickly began re-buttoning her shirt, as did Stone. Within a minute, she had gone, saying that she would see him at the end of her shift.

Nothing much happened in the interview room other than kissing and touching, but Callum had a vague intuition that it would be slightly more that that in the evening, by way of text.

_Just had a right rollicking, now have extra paperwork to complete… Fancy carrying on later? Yours or mine?_

_S xx_

Callum smiled. He had won Stevie round, and only had another 5 hours until the shift ended, when he would be able to see her again…


	2. Author's Note

Okay, I know I've had a couple of reviews asking if I'm going to continue this fic, and I've finally got around to replying now (before the purge of '09!)

I'm not going to be continuing this fic in the near future, I can honestly say that I've tried to come up with ideas, but there are none.

If I do come up with any, they will get written and posted, but before then, I'm sorry :-)

Woody2792x


End file.
